


She Didn't See

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know because she didn't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Didn't See

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble for Camelot Love's drabble tag. The prompt was by wickedvampirate: First time Morgana realizes Gwen and Arthur are in love.

﻿She wished she had seen the little things, had seen the affections build between the two, but the truth was she didn’t.

_“You need to stop. The two of you. It’s getting ridiculous.” Normally Gwen would agree, do whatever Morgana wanted but this time she looked straight into Morgana’s eyes, expressionless and walked out of the room._

Things had changed between them and Morgana didn’t like it one bit.

She had been so worried about Gwen that it didn’t occur to her that it was a little bit strange that the first thing Arthur asked was where Gwen was. His rescue of Gwen, she was convinced, was for her, not Gwen.

_“I won’t let you treat Gwen this way. She’s a loyal servant, a good girl – how can you … how can you be like the other knights … and use her this way.”_

His eyes cold and his demeanor rigid, Arthur gritted out, “I am not using her,” before he stalked out of his chambers. Merlin just stood there staring at her with the same cautious expression he had on ever since she had returned to Camelot.

While it was uncommon for Gwen to absent herself from tournaments and the like, she had thought nothing of it. Inside, she was vaguely amused at how foolish Arthur was being in the pursuit of that young girl. She had always known that despite his tough exterior, Arthur was a fool for love. 

_It was the feast held in her honour, to celebrate her safe return after over a year. Uther was in a boisterous mood, drinking freely which meant the various nobles and knights were too imbibing without caution. She had been nursing her drink. It would be no good if she got all intoxicated tonight. _

Even as she chatted with Arthur, she could feel Merlin’s eyes boring into her. His only duty tonight seemed to be to watch her. In contrast, Gwen flitted in and out of room, bearing various dishes and ale. 

The drunker the guests got, the bolder they became with the servants. Uther had turned in for the night, waving his arms and ordering them to continue the festivities without him. Sir Borin had been trying to grope a young servant girl but failing as she, with ease, avoided his roaming hands. Arthur had glared at Borin and he sobered up a little, but not enough to stop leering at the various women in attendance.

Gwen had collapsed to the floor shortly after complaining of feeling unwell. Gwen wasn’t the only one. The whole castle seemed to have caught some sort of illness, some sort of magical illness and had all fallen asleep.

She was sure she would be next.

When Arthur and Merlin found her trembling behind the curtains, she had noticed someone had laid Gwen nicely onto her bed. She thought it was Merlin.

_The young duke Thomas had grabbed Gwen and pulled her onto his lap. He smiled lasciviously at her and tried to kiss her. Before he could do anything, Arthur was by Thomas’s side and hauling him out of his chair and throwing him to the ground. Gwen had darted away and watched from a distance with Merlin._

“You are a noble. Act like one!” Arthur growled, “Leave the servants alone.”

She watched as Arthur walked towards Gwen, took her by her hand and led her out of the hall. Seeing that Merlin was too busy trying to clear up the mess and calm some of the other guests down to watch her, she slipped out to follow the two. 

In the dim corridor, she could make out the two figures hugging in the shadows before pulling away and whispering to each other. Arthur was cupping Gwen’s face in his hands while her hands rested gently on his chest. 

Nothing good would come out of this union Morgana knew but both Arthur and Gwen were stubborn and refused to talk to her about it.

She wished she had seen the little things, had seen the affections build between the two then she could have nipped it in the bud, but the truth was she didn’t.﻿


End file.
